Technical Field
Exemplary embodiment(s) of the present disclosure relate to scented trash bags and, more particularly, to a cat-repelling trash bag impregnated with a repelling agent, such as moth balls or lavender, for keeping cats out of the trash put out for pickup—and thereby preventing cats from rummaging through and tearing up the trash.
Prior Art
Every household in America relies upon a kitchen trash can—and likely upon several more trash-cans throughout the residence. This is true regardless of the number of persons in the household, and whether or not the household recycles; it is true whether the residence is a house, apartment, condo, or mobile home; and it is also true of any business office with a breakroom where employees may eat and drink. We speak then, literally, of hundreds of millions of trash-cans—and most of them, we may be sure, are lined with plastic trash bags. Now each time the bag is filled, we must carefully lift it out of the can, tie it off, and get it down the hall or outside to the place where it will be picked up for disposal.
The problem that arises here is easily stated: With life comes garbage; and with garbage come pests. Among the pests attracted to trash are stray and feral cats—as many as 70 million of them nationwide, all of them hungry, all of them clawed, and all of them entirely happy to see the contents of our trash bags spilled onto street, sidewalk, and yard. What we see as a frustrating eyesore in the morning—and a back-bending chore to collect and put back into bags—is what the neighborhood cats see as a good night's work.
Accordingly, a need remains for cat-repelling trash bag in order to overcome at least one aforementioned shortcoming. The exemplary embodiment(s) satisfy such a need by providing a cat-repelling trash bag impregnated with a repelling agent such as moth balls or lavender, and that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for keeping cats out of the trash put out for pickup—and thereby preventing cats from rummaging through and tearing up the trash.